


You Got A Killer Scene There, Man

by DownInTheGutter



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Aryan Brotherhood prison gang, Bottom Jared, Coercion, Dark Jared Padalecki, Dark Jensen Ackles, Dubious Consent, Evil Jensen, Homophobic Language, M/M, Manipulation, Prison Sex, Prisoner Jared, Sadistic Jensen, Top Jensen, Unreliable Narrator, prison guard jensen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-24
Updated: 2015-04-25
Packaged: 2018-03-25 11:23:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,488
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3808516
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DownInTheGutter/pseuds/DownInTheGutter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jared Padalecki being sent to his prison might be just the best thing that’s ever happened to him. Even including all the nasty stuff along the way.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Jensen doesn’t have any redeeming characteristics, really. He’s sadistic, corrupt and gets along with neo-Nazis. You don’t get much worse than that.  
> Jensen's POV, so not the nicest narrator.
> 
> Title from an awesome QOTSA song, as usual.
> 
> Plot, not just porn (it's a warning). And sort of an unhappy ending, I guess, but that kind of depends on what you wanted by the end.

Jared Padalecki being sent to his prison was the best thing that’s happened to him in a long while. It’s a gift that keeps on giving.

The job did have these and those kinds of perks before, but Jared has got to be a godsend. Even including all the nasty stuff that happened.

But let’s back up a bit.

Jared Padalecki, twenty years old. Proper college kid, scholarship and shit like that. Got caught dealing and an eight month sentence. Just a dumb thing to get involved in, as them college kids tend to, but now that it’s on the record, he’s got his future ruined, basically.

The kid moves awkwardly, doing his best to be invisible, acting like he doesn’t belong. He doesn’t belong to prison, alright, but he does belong here.

Three days in the kid’s already had eight guys slapping his ass and another five threatening to slit his throat. He’s keeping count, no denying that.

From what he’s gathered, Padalecki doesn’t really sleep, doesn’t really eat, does not manage _at all._

Four days in and that one guy that looks like an albino rat, what’s his name, presses against the kid’s back when he’s standing in the lunch line and humps against him. Padalecki freezes and drops his tray. Everyone watching laughs.

He’s helpless. He’s prison fodder.

Jensen keeps his distance till it all blows off. It’s just a matter of time.

A week in Randall’s got the kid pressed against the shower wall, his friends lined up to take a turn.

He’s a little bit torn between letting it play out and breaking it up, but, well, duty calls ya.

He clears his throat and bangs his stick on the wall a couple of times. It’s enough to get them off the kid.

Jared is grateful. Of course he is. He gives Jensen a teary-eyed, shaky ‘thank you’, he _actually_ does, and Jensen has to do his best to keep his face straight.

Randall and his friends are gonna understand.

They ain’t all that bad, the nationalist types, Randall and the like. Well, they are kind of annoying sometimes, with their white supremacy hard-ons and silly tattoos, but they’re reasonable people, in general. He’s never had much trouble with them. Reasonable people are great, you can get along with those.

Sometime round midnight he decides it’s time to collect.

He opens the cell door and walks in slowly. Jared moves to stand up from his bed and he puts his hand up warningly.

“Stay where you are, kid.”

Jared sits still, looking apprehensive. It’s a good look on him.

He walks over to stand in front of Jared. “I saved your ass back there.” He says, undoing his belt. “You owe me, kid.”

Jared just stares at him, uncomprehending, and when Jensen takes his dick out he cringes and moves back slightly. “Wait, no. I’m not even…”

Jensen snorts. “What, not a fag? No one here is, kid.”

Jared shakes his head just the tiniest bit, doing his best not to touch Jensen’s dick with it. “You can’t be serious.”

He drags the wet head of his dick over Jared’s cheek, to show him how serious he is, and the kid jerks his head away, mouth clamped shut. Jensen grabs his jaw tightly with his free hand.

“Open your mouth, kid.” Jared just glares.

Jensen smiles at him. “Okay, listen up. It’s all up to you.” He loosens his grip on Jared’s jaw. “But those guys back there? They could have you dead before you blinked. But I’m thinking, you’re a good kid.” He rubs his thumb over Jared’s mouth. Pretty. “It’d be a shame if something happened to you.”

“Are you threatening me?” Jared asks, so very indignant.

He can’t help but full on grin at that one. “The opposite, kid. I’m saying I can help you. I don’t think you’ll do too great on your own, do you?” Jared lowers his eyes. That’s the spirit. “So I’m just saying. You want me to watch your back, you better play nice."

It never takes much convincing. He’s got a way with people. Ways, really, but we’ll get to that later.

“So what’s it gonna be like, Padalecki?” He drags the head of his dick over the kid’s face again and he squeezes his eyes shut, but doesn’t try to move away this time. “You want me to help you or not?”

Jared opens his mouth.

He can’t even take half of his dick in before choking and pulling away. Jensen fists a hand in his hair and drags him back.

The kid’s terrible at it, gagging and choking and trying to escape when Jensen makes him take it in too far, but that’s okay.

He doesn’t warn the kid he’s about to come, but he keeps him on his dick by a hand in his hair when Jared makes an attempt to move back. “Don’t even try to spit.” Jensen says before releasing him.

The kid makes a disgusted face when he swallows.

After he tucks his dick back into his pants Jared looks like he might start crying. It’s kind of hot.

“You’ll learn, kid.” Jensen says, slapping his face lightly before walking out.

Getting involved with prisoners ain’t exactly legal, but that’s never been a problem.

Jensen knows stuff about the people he’s working with.

He knows Rick’s girl is doing crack, and that Mike likes to smack his wife around. He had Nick’s back when he got accused of misconduct and helped him get out of it without a word, even when he was there to see Nick pummel a prisoner’s face in without provocation.

No one’s gonna go up against him any time soon, is what he’s saying.

He gets along with some of the prisoners, too, the AB ones, mostly, because he might have turned a blind eye on drugs here and shanking there. It gets you favours, this kind of stuff. It’s always good to have people owe you.

Back to the important part, the blowjobs are nice.

The kid was (well, still kinda is) terrible at it, all the gags and chokes and tears and spit, and he only got _slightly_ better during the last month, but it’s clear he still hates it _._ Not exactly a natural. And that’s exactly his thing, if he’s being honest. Complacency’s not all that appealing.

When he starts fucking Jared it gets even better. First time was the best, though.

He gets the whole prudish attitude (or a pretense of it) all over again when he tells Jared to take his pants off and get on all fours. “No, wait, don’t. Why can’t I just…”

“What, blow me? Not today, kid.” He pulls Jared’s pants off, cause, really, he did give him the time to ease into it, and the time’s over.

“I don’t want it.” The kid tries to pull his pants up and moves away. “Just, don’t.” And whaddya know, it does make him stop. He’s not a rapist, after all. But he can be convincing.

Okay, yeah, he knows their little _agreement_ isn’t all that consensual, he’s not delusional. But it’s not like he’s forcing himself on the kid, he’s waiting for permission, dubious as it might be, every time. Besides, he knows plenty of rapists here and he likes most of them better than the white-collar douchebags in for fraud. The former usually don’t have that air of assholish superiority.

Jensen takes a small step back. “Okay, that’s fine, I’m not gonna force you.” Seriously, though, how slow is the kid? Do they have, like, no requirements to get into college now? Was there some kind of an affirmative action? “You know, Padalecki, as I said before, it’s all up to you.”

Jared is looking at him incredulously. Still with the mistrust in his words.

It would hurt his feelings, if he had any.

Jensen cracks his neck before speaking up again. “Let me put it this way. Would you rather have those guys in the shower fuck you? It can be arranged.” Jared makes a lovely surprise o-face at that. _Took you a while to get on with the program, kiddo._ Jensen clears his throat. “Sorry, what I meant to say is, it could happen. If no one’s protecting you.”

The kid takes his pants off and gets on all fours.

Jared’s not bothered by other prisoners anymore. The worst he gets now is catcalls. Jensen does have a reputation for being, how to put it, _protective_. Only if he’s got an incentive to be so, though. Anyone crosses him, and he turns his back on whatever might happen. And things tend to happen in prison.

Jared’s being really good, so after two months of nightly visits he decides to reward him. What’s that saying, carrot and stick works better, or something.

Jensen throws a couple of packs of cigarettes onto his bed. “It’s a bonus, kid.”

Jared picks up one of the packs and at looks at him with raised eyebrows. “You’re not seriously giving me cigarettes for fucking me.”

“I can take them back.” Jensen says, leaning against the wall casually.

“I want to keep them.” Jared is tapping his free hand’s fingers on the pillow, some semblance of a rhythm to it. A nervous trick, if Jensen’s seen any.

He lingers by the door for a second. Damn his good heart (and the need to show off). “Do you want me to get you anything? I could, if you ask nicely.”

Jared keeps on tapping before he says everything on one breath. “Books. Or newspapers, at least. And some blank paper. I need to keep on working. I wanna get back to college when I’m out.”. That’s not gonna happen if Jensen knows how ex-cons are treated when they get out (he does), but he doesn’t mind indulging the kid for a while.

Seriously though, that’s it? “That’s it? You want books? And paper? Not sure if you realize what I could get you, kid. Anything, really.”

Jared smiles at him forcefully. “That’s all I really need. So if you got me that, it’d be great.”

“I know you used to be a dealer, so if you want any kind of drugs…”

“No.” Jared cuts him off. “Just books and paper.”

“Suit yourself. I’ll get it for you.” Jared actually smiles a tiny smile. Jensen stretches before walking over to the cot. “What did I say about asking nicely?”

Jared looks him straight in the eyes, face blank, before he starts undoing his belt.

He decides to slightly up the game three months in, when he sees Jared standing in the corner of the yard, sucking down on a cigarette like it’s Jensen’s dick.

“Hey, Padalecki, come here.”

He grabs Jared by the arm as soon as he comes closer and leads him to a semi-secluded corner.

“Been a while since you’ve blown me. You should get on that.”

“What, here?” Jared backs away and looks at where other prisoners are standing behing the wall. “They’ll all know.” He says that, and looks, hilariously indignant. You’d think he’d know how things work by now.

Jensen snorts and pushes the kid against the wall. “They all know already, kid, trust me on this one, so just get to it.” Okay, so not _all_ of the prisoners know yet, but they will.

Jared gives him a really nasty, hateful look, if Jensen's seen any (he did), before he gets down to his knees, right in the not so very secluded corner of the courtyard.

It’s great.

It sort of gravitates towards the sort of stuff Jensen likes.

There’s this one time when he’s fucking the kid after he had a _really_ bad day and he just can’t get off.

It’s been over twenty minutes of him fucking Jared (their new record, it usually takes him less than five minutes to come), and the kid almost seems to be enjoying himself this time, and that is really not his thing.

Getting off ain’t all that easy sometimes.

Left with no other choice, he punches Jared straight in the face.

The little hurt puppy face Jared makes while clutching his broken nose is enough to make him come.

He should start doing that more often.

Five months into Jared’s stay everyone’s gotta know about them, courtesy of the AB guys and general prison gossip. All the bruises on Jared’s face and all over his body and they all know it was him that left them. It’s a nice thought.

He’s not exactly going out of his way to hide what he likes. But, as he said, no one’s going to go up against him any time soon.

It’s going so great until that other time, five months and two weeks in.

It takes him a while to notice the kid is speaking after he got distracted watching a lovely fading bruise on his cheek. When he does start listening, he kind of wishes he didn’t.

Jared’s all set jaw and downcast eyes. “I don’t want to do it anymore. I just can’t. You raping me and…”

Jensen takes a deep breath to calm down before he backhands Jared and then grabs him by the neck. He releases him after half a minute, before the kid starts gasping for air (what a waste of a good choking).

“Watch your mouth, kid. I’m not raping you. I’m not forcing you into anything.”

Jared rubs his neck. “I never wanted any of this.” He says, and hell, it’s not like Jensen doesn’t know. It just doesn’t matter.

“Okay, sweetheart, listen up.” Jared makes a face at the pet name. “As I said, I’m not forcing you into anything. We have an agreement.” He dips his thumb into Jared’s mouth and he lets him, like he knows he should, before slapping his hand away angrily and jerking back.

“Don’t.” Jared says, fists balled by his sides. Someone managed to man up. It’s a shame, really. It was going so good, too.

But that’s just a slight obstacle. Happens to the best of us. How people deal with problems is what matters. Someone smart has said that.

Jensen backs away. “You really want me to leave, I’ll leave. You just better find someone else to watch your back.”

He waits by the door for a second, to let Jared change his mind, but when that doesn’t happen, he leaves and slams the door shut.

It only takes two days for Randall’s gang to catch up that Jared is not protected anymore. Once he’s approached, he gives them a go.

It’s a reasonable plan. Say, ten minutes with them in the shower block, before Jensen waltzes in and saves the day.

After ten minutes with them, the kid’s going to come crawling back to him.

It’s exactly what happens. Minus the crawling part. Jared just limps over to him.

“I’m sorry.” The kid says, shaking all over. Must’ve been bad, whatever happened. He’s got the general idea, obviously, but he kind of ( _so badly_ ) regrets he wasn’t there to see it. Padalecki is trembling and practically hanging off his arm now, but then he might just have a problem standing.

He pretends to be indifferent. Let him work for it.

“I shouldn’t have said that. I don’t want you to be mad at me.” Jared says, the teary eyed puppy face in full force. “Please.”

He rewards the kid by not choking him this time.

Jared’s got two months till he’s out.


	2. Chapter 2

Jensen’s whistling his way through this one shift, thinking about giving Jared a visit in an hour or so, when he’s approached by the new guard, what’s his name. Something starting with A. The guy’s standing in the doorway for a minute, like he’s scared of him (and he’d better be), before coming closer.

“The warden wants to see you. He says it’s important.” The guy (Andrew?) says, face all drawn tight, as if that could be anything serious.

Joe, the warden, is a good friend of his. Terrible at drinking, though, the shit he told Jensen about when he’s had a few, seriously.

So, Joe’s a good friend and he’s said some stuff that could be, what’s the word, incriminating. No need to be concerned.

He strolls right into the office “Joe, hey there.”

“Ackles.” Joe gives him a curt nod. “Take a seat.”

He takes a seat and leans forward, smiling easily. “What’s with the serious face, Joe?”

Joe’s always the kind of a straight forward, pleasant, if not the cleanest guy, but he looks pretty pissed off right now.

“ _It is serious_ , Jensen, so do behave professionally.”

It’s making him slightly nervous, but he’ll be damned before he shows it. “Joe, what the fuck, you know me. No need to be so formal.” He sprawls back on the chair and grins. “Just tell me what’s it all about.”

Joe’s got a couple of sheets of paper in front of him, handwritten top to bottom.

“I got a complaint from an inmate. There are some pretty serious accusations in there.”

That little lying bitch.

“Which inmate.” No point in making it an actual question.

“I think you know which one.” Joe clears his throat and folds his hands on the desk before leaning forward. “Listen, Jensen. Padalecki says he’s got some pretty solid evidence against you. And the prison, in general. Some of it is right here.” He says, tapping his fingers on the fucking paper, the paper that Jensen got for the little viper.

Good thing is that Jensen has got the pretense of innocence down to a T. As does Jared, apparently, but let’s deal with him later. “Joe, you’re not seriously gonna believe some con…”

“Let me just tell you what’s in here and then we can talk.” Joe says, all formal. “First thing…”

Jensen cuts in. “Is this a joke?” It’s gotta be a joke. If it’s not…

“Do I look like I’m laughing, Ackles?”

“Joe, listen…”

Joe puts his right hand up to stop him from talking. “In no particular order… He mentions your involvement with a right wing gang, known as the Aryan Brotherhood.”

“Joe…”

The warden clears his throat. “Apparently, and I’m quoting here, you have forced him into ‘various sexual situations’.”

“Wait a minute…”

“And there’s the contraband. He wrote, quote, ‘Jensen Ackles said he could get me anything, including drugs’.” Joe raises one of the fucking cigarette packs he gave Jared and shakes it in the air before he moves the papers to the side and leans forward with a serious face again. “It’s bad, Jensen. I don’t think I can help you here.”

Okay, it’s terrible, it could ruin him, it could…

“Is there anything you have to say, Ackles?”

It’s probably time to resort to blackmail. He looks Joe straight in the eyes and smiles apologetically. “Okay, listen, Joe, we can sort this out, I mean…”

Joe makes a weird gasping noise, like he’s choking or something.

Jensen almost thinks the old bastard is about to keel over dead before Joe bursts out laughing. “Fuck, can’t believe I got you.”

Jensen gapes at him.

“You should’ve seen your face. Didn’t think you’d fall for it.” He’s still chuckling to himself. “I know Mark is thick, but I expected something better from you. I lost a bet, I said you wouldn’t fall for it. Thanks, asshole.”

Jensen’s not sure if he wants to dance in joy or throw himself across the desk and strangle the warden. “So all this…”

“This is all Padalecki’s work.” Joe points to the papers. “But, I mean, yeah, we did get his fucking complaint, but it’s not like I’m gonna do anything about it.”

Joe grins slyly. One slimy bastard, friend or not. “I just thought you might want to know about it. You know, friendly favour.” Great, now he’s gonna have to buy rounds for a month.

Jensen’s itching to get to Jared, but he politely sits till Joe tells him they’re done. You don’t disrespect a friendly favour. And you don’t rat people out. That little viper.

Joe finally stops chuckling and leans back in his chair. “Friday evening as usual? I was thinking we could go to that last bar again.”

Jensen takes a deep breath to calm down. “You bet, Joe. Haven’t played pool in ages.”

He’s got one hand on the doorhandle when Joe speaks up again. “Jensen, listen. I’m not gonna tell you how to do your job, but if you do want to do, well, _something_ about it, and I think you do, you’ve got our support.” He puts Jared’s handwritten _reports_ right into the shredder standing by his desk and winks at Jensen conspiratorially. “Just don’t break him too bad.”

Jensen goes back to the desk and shakes Joe’s hand before heading for the cell.

When Jared sees him in his door he gets as far back as he can on his cot and moves to grab something from under his pillow.

“Hands where I can see them, Padalecki, or I swear I’ll kill you right now.” He says calmly, pointing his stick at the kid. Jared raises his hands slowly.

“Heard you tried to rat me out.” He takes a couple steps closer. “You tricked me. I fell for the whole sorry puppy dog act.” Jared has the decency not to look at him.

“How long have you been lying to me, huh?” He puts his stick under the kid’s chin to make him raise his head.

“Months.” Jared says quietly.

At that moment, for a couple of seconds, he wants nothing more than to kill the kid with his bare hands. “The only reason you’re still alive is _me_. You would’ve been dead two weeks in, if it wasn’t _for me_. And that’s what I get for it?” _That fucking kid._ He has to extort all his self-control to not just throttle him right there.

“You know what happens to rats in a place like that.” He reaches into his back pocket. The kid knows he keeps a switchblade there. It fell out that one time when he took his pants off.

Jared pales.

Jensen stands there for a moment, stick under the kid’s chin in one hand, switchblade in the other, pretending to be considering his choices. Jared’s shaking, he’s terrified, it’s great.

He’s a viper, a rat, a fucking good liar. Not dumb at all. Not to be trusted at all.

“Please don’t kill me.” Jared looks like he’s on the verge of tears, but maybe it’s an just act again. Wouldn’t be surprising. Still, it makes him sit on the bed next to the kid.

“Hey, calm down. I’m not going to kill you.” He puts his arms around Jared tightly, shushing him. “But you gotta understand, what you did was wrong.”

He waits till Jared stops shaking and relaxes slightly, before he breaks his arm in one swift move.

He fucks Jared like that, the kid whimpering and holding his broken arm. It’s glorious.

Up until the moment when he pulls out and sprawls down on top of the kid. Jared uses his momentary distraction to spit him right in the face.

He rightfully breaks the kid’s nose again.


	3. Chapter 3

They’re six and a half months in and Jensen kind of forgets to tell Randall and his guys to back off.

Okay, it’s totally deliberate. He was thinking he wanted to keep the kid for himself, but Jared does need to be taught a lesson. So he ain’t exactly keen to sort out the situation, sue him.

Randall and his guys being after Jared means he’s in a _very_ bad place right now. The AB guys are vicious. He told Nick once when he got transferred to his ward, if you think I’m an asshole, wait till you meet those guys.

Sucks to be him. Should’ve not been a little backstabbing bitch.

"You'll never be held responsible for what you do to me, will you." Jared says one day, lying on his bed and staring at the ceiling.  "They'll never be held responsible for the things they do to me." Jensen makes an affirmative grunt.

"Even when I get out, you'll never pay for it. They'll never pay for it." He sounds like he only realised it just now. Every time he thinks the kid is clever, he's gotta go and say something obvious like that. "It's like all this doesn't even matter."

"Welcome to real life, kid." Jensen says, zipping up his pants before walking out.

And yeah, the whole 'getting out' part. He spends his free time coming up with plans how to keep Jared in for longer than those eight months, but he’s got nothing viable so far.

And then, three weeks later, something incredible happens.

He might just start going to church to show he’s thankful, because the universe seems to be working in his favour.

A little over seven months in, so close to that eight month deadline, Jared kills Randall.

He stabbed the guy with a shiv he made out of a newspaper, honest to God. One arm working. Quick learner, that kid.

Not in a fair fight, obviously, some kinda trap, Jensen’s heard, but it’s not like it matters here.

He has to admit he’s impressed.

After they search his cell they find two more shivs hidden under the pillow.

Jared could’ve tried to stab _him_ , probably is planning to. Not the meek, harmless puppy he pretends to be, at least not anymore.

Kitty’s got claws.

He’ll have to watch his back from now on.

Rationally thinking, Jared probably shouldn’t have been left alive since he demonstrated the stabbing tendencies. It would take two words spoken to the right person to have him dead. Hell, all it would take is turning his back at the right moment.

But, looking at it now, as much as Jensen likes Jared doing what he says, the risk he might _try_ to kill him, cause, really, no one’s one-upping him any time soon, sounds kind of interesting. And maybe, just maybe, he’s got a bit of a soft spot for the kid.

When he opens the cell door seven months and three weeks in Jared doesn’t even try to stand up, but he does look at him with unbridled hatred.

Jensen drums his fingers on the doorframe and grins. “Heard you got a couple of years added to the sentence. Seems like we’ll get to have fun a while longer.”

Jared blinks and when he looks him in the eyes again, he smiles back. “I’m going to kill you one day. I promise.”

“I really doubt that, kid.”

“I don’t know when or how, but I will kill you. For everything you've done to me.”

Jensen walks in and closes the doors behind him.

He’s always up for a good challenge, and Jared is something special.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You can totally make a functional shiv (as in, something stabby) out of a newspaper. Apparently, you have to press wet sheets of paper in layers for hours at a time, and then dry and sharpen it. The more you know.


End file.
